User talk:Runescaperx
Hi there! : Hey! Nice seeing a good editor on the wiki! Nice contribs too! Keep up the good work =) Hunter *Talk* 03:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tips hey, when you add pictures to the article, please try to make it a thumbnail. it takes up a lot of room when you upload pictures like u do.--WingZeroKai 20:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) yeh but i like the detail, hey y dont we compromise and make it so that its a thumbnail but its width is good for ppl to see the details.Runescaperx 16:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: usually we keep it a thumbnail because people can click on it to make it larger, therefore seeing more detail. We try to keep the pics small so we can focus more on the information within the article, instead of filling whitespace with pictures. Hunter *Talk* 21:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's because of too many vandals. Ask SeaCrane what to do! Hey! I rolled back your edits. It's a granted power for trusted editors on the anti-vandalism squad. I did it because your edits really didn't do anything. Also, don't leave messages on pages. Leave messages on users' talk pages. I just backspaced the code for the other picture too :P If you have any problems or questions, leave me a message! SeaCrane_1 03:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) SUP FROM FriendlyGuy ( combat arms name ) Myst-N Um pretty sure the MYST-N cases are still available and so is the skorpion so...why edit the pages? becuz dear friend theyre not available. they have diff. stuff and they are called the Supply CRATE myst-nRunescaperx 15:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait wat has different stuff? I recently got the skorpion from the myst n crate ''so there is really no point adding irrelevant information to it just change the name to Supply Crate MYST-NRunescaperx 17:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Just added it, thanks for the image. Nice conversation rofl. Hunter *Talk* 10:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Farvei u liar! I dont see it! Runescaperx 21:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hey uh, im sorry but i had to rollback ur new weapons on the CWA, u replaced 2 of them including mine. and i thought M21 was already on there. so uh sorry, ull have to add ur contributions again. >_<--WingZeroKai 15:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ok dont really care Runescaperx 19:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry bout that, next time can u tag something in the comment box saying redundancy or sumthin though. I had to revert a whole bunch of edits by a guy who had a "better version of the popularityscale" than us Hunter *Talk* 02:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wish i could, im not a admin though =\. I was thinking the same thing btw. Put in a request to user:SeaCrane_1, user:ZeroExalted, user:WingZeroKai, or user:Farvei. They're all admins, but usually none of them are on. They're on every 5-6 hours. Hunter *Talk* 22:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Is nioghtshade a map? We only bold the name in the page on the first instance of ot's appearence. Hunter *Talk* 23:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Claymore Id do it myself, but could you clean up the grammar on that page? your run on sentences is making the article hard to understand. no im not a language arts teacher--WingZeroKai 16:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) hey sum of the sentences are correct! ever heard of long sentences?Runescaperx 00:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rune! Just wanted to say a few things. One, from now on, try to use the Preview button to see your edits without making any changes to the page. It`ll prevent the need for multiple edits which might cover up vandalism. Also, try to respond to messages on your talk page on the talk page of the person who left the message lol. That way they get a notification about a new message. Just click either the person`s signature or scroll to the bottom of your talk page and click the name of the last editor. I`m not here for all bad things though. I wanted you to know that you`re doing a great job on here :D keep up the good work! SeaCrane_1 21:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ty Runescaperx 21:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, leave responding messages on other people`s talk pages D: Like if I leave a message on your talk page, respond on mine. SeaCrane_1 22:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) LOLS to SC1's comment to RSX's reponses. NOM NOM NOM 4 joke of the week. Hunter *Talk* 03:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah it is <(^^)> Meant 4 refferences, like if an editor is dragging out a process just for the hell of it, while he still technically has a right to, it would just make is easier if he didnt. And CAW:AEAE is one of the most important, so dont call it trash. Hunter *Talk* 13:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wth man? Lol. Mispost? SeaCrane_1 23:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) im not your algebra teacher That would be very hard, as weve already grown one way, leanient toward strong community feeling and opinion, as oppose to a very organized wiki, with policies for everything. Hunter *Talk* 02:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Trust me it gets better. in 8th grade your king of the school. "Sevie". Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 03:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Saw the math questions on Hunter`s page and felt like answering :P You do the first one like this: It`s mostly guess and check, but you need to scale up 3/2 to another fraction of equal value. To shorten things, I`ll use 15/10, which reduces to 3/2. From there, you work backwards and do the opposite of what originally happened. Subtract 3 from the numerator to get 12, then add 9 to the denominator to get 19, leaving you with 12/19. The second goes like this: y is the large #, x is the small. Since y is two less than four times x, you can write: y=4x-2. You also know that y/x=3r5, or y=3x+5, since x goes into y three times evenly with 5 left over. Through the substitution property, you can combine the two equations and say that 4x-2=y=3x+5, or simply 4x-2=3x+5. Then, solve for x. Subtract 3x from both sides, leaving you with x-2=5. Add 2 to both sides, and you`re left with the final answer of x=7. Hope I helped! SeaCrane_1 20:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but I think you`re in no position to make such demands. Recently the quality of your edits as well as the quality of your attitude has radically declined. Now, to cover your message. For one, what the hell is Medal Case? Those words do not exist together anywhere on this Wiki except for our talk pages. Two, Badges are fun parts of the community. They make users feel like they`re being rewarded for their hard work on and off Combat Arms. Three, Badge Claiming has to be a separate page in order not to clutter up the Badges talk page. Now, I suggest that you immediately cease this... Oh screw it. I`m tired of using formal language. Congratulations, you`re the first Wikian to really get under my skin. Cut this "the world centers around me" crap or take it somewhere else. The world won`t stop and bow at your feet merely because you demand it. This community may be founded around the idea that all editors are equal, but when you act like a disrespectful brat, people lose respect for you and therefore consider you undeserving of being treated equally. This applies not only on here, but in real life. So I strongly suggest you shape up or shut up. Take your pick. SeaCrane_1 21:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay... You have to be one of the most stuck up, dishonorable, bratty people I have ever had to deal with. You are NOTHING like a perfectionist! Your very editing style proves this! Grammatical errors, lack of punctuation, misspellings, use of colloquialisms, abbreviating already short words, none of this reflects what you claim. The singular editor (the "u ppl" you were referring to) was correct in what he said. Fullsize pictures disrupt the reader. This is an informational Wikia site, not an online picturebook. I understand that you have your opinions about some of the articles on here, but don`t shove them down others` throats! Don`t twist around my words which are plainly visible for all to see to suit your own needs. Thats despicable and dishonorable. I never said you can fill the Wiki with trash pages and if you plan on doing that, let me know so I can ban you now. If you aren`t supposed to be on the computer, then get off and finish your homework! Simple as that! Maybe since you don`t care about your work, you should be going to a regular school with people as motivated as you seem to be. You don`t deserve the extra money your state gives to your school if you put school second to a Wiki site. Don`t worry, I`m almost done. Just two more points to make. One, you never gave any advice. You merely attempted to shove some words in my face. Two, thank you for the information about the Medal Case. I`ll be sure to check it out. SeaCrane_1 00:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) well...is the fact that Trijicon using a bible reference even necessary if its Aimpoint who made the sights?--WingZeroKai 01:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) huh? but werent u saying that '''Trijicon' was doing bible references, not Aimpoint?--WingZeroKai 15:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just re-organized the text o-o Most of it's still there; I just moved it down or elsewhere... }} 01:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You can adjust the pixel size of the picture... like Blahblah.jpg|20px or something like that. Ask Hunter for more details. }} 15:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) it's (center? dir)| (# pixels)px and I wouldnt go changing the pricing standards without approval. -- Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 17:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) "Feature" hey i noticed that u tend to put long phrases in the "Features" of weapon articles. wouldnt it be better if we put things in a sort of "bare-bones" format. like the autoturret page. u put Enemy Detection of 20 meters, i think Maximum effective range of 20 meters is more accurate, please reply.--WingZeroKai 01:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) good poiunt, and the current version of the page is satisfactory --WingZeroKai 02:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) PWNED! XD--Runescaperx 02:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well Kill Streak directs to Accolades; which should be where it is... And I was going to delete Overdose Quarantine Regen but it's a guide; so IDK... }} 00:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the king. >-> And I get on here every day for like 6 hours total. I just don't edit anything. =D And if I do, it's just vandalism reverses that don't show up. }} 02:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) What up King??? Nice crown you got there...Wooops. Lol I think I just spammed... I blocked myself for 60 seconds FTW-- *Talk* 00:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, we have a deal with User:LiveFree about exlusive reviews.-- *Talk* 04:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) uh hey. colors are just too bright and distracting. it's better to have no color at all. take out the question mark thats after recoil. and hey, no videos of PAW. only HMR's are allowed on this site. and why do u insist on things, r u like 12 years old?--WingZeroKai 03:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) um, light blue in my opinion is too hard to see, just look at the force recon page. if u really want color, then try dark blue, although having color is ill advised. and dont post personal info like ur address school etc. on the web. someone like my brother will find ur personal info. and i have seniority cuz im 15 so OBEY ME! :D--WingZeroKai 03:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I see on your userpage that you`re back. Just wanted to say hi and give a friendly warning to keep civility in mind when dealing with people from now on. Meaning don`t be rude in talk page posts, etc. If you are found to be in violation of this, it`s now sufficient grounds to take appropriate administrative action *dun dun dun* Anyway, thanks and seriously welcome back! SeaCrane_1 21:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing pages I don't mind how you like keeping the articles your way, but you please do not remove my videos. I'm affiliated with the Wikia, and it's part of the deal I made with them. LiveFree 02:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . What?! I feel your pain, man (happens to me all the time), but I only edited the Trivia.. =O What do the pictures look like, and I'll fix em. }} 01:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Follow-up I found those two (the bigger one, I presume you captured) quite easily, by looking in the history, going to your last edit, and copy/pasting your pictures. =3 You haven't edited in a while, and these kinds of things need to be taken up with this noob. }} 18:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) u should talk to Fern about that.--WingZeroKai 02:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) In some respects you do deserve the ability to edit most locked pages. You have, in fact, proven you dedication to this wiki many time. Even looking through past incidents, I still you have the best interest of our wiki in heart. I believe the rollback usergroup would be best for you. There have been a few changes to that group since you left though. Users in the "Rollback" group may: *Rollback all edits by an author *Ban users/ips for up to 3 days *Move files *Move pages *Move pages with their subpages *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page *View a list of unwatched pages Regarding other ideas; 1. Feedback Feature :We don't currently have access to a js script, though you can still file tickets. -- 05:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, I'll request ZeroExalted to do his own user-review on you. If he finds you a a suitable candidate for modship, he'll grant you the powers. Expect new powers within 3 days. -- 01:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! YOUR A ROLLBACK PERSON THINGY NOW!!! Yay!!! just dont mess up stuff and zero wont take it away[[User:Drkdragonz66/signature]] 19:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) nice speech on Zero's wall :P subject says it all 03:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) About GFD: GFD was once ranked ~300. After a whole bunch of hackers banned and 4 or 5 people in front of him quitting, he became number 1. What does this tell you? All the hackers got banned. So if you play legit, you will make it, while hackers will always be banned in the end. And legits will prosper. Guaranteed, it will be tough sometimes to leave a room you were doing good in because the noobs on the other team wont kick their opker, but you will make it. The hacker? Banned. All i have to say about your friend; tell him to buy NX, then video tape him flyhacking or something. Report him on the nexon website (not ingame) with a link to the video you took. Being banned once youve put money on an account makes you think about it twice. Video + tons of screenshots. NEXON wont tell him where the evidence came from. Also, I did too that my friend was a coder (!!!!!!!) for VIP hacks. I punched him in the gut (not hard enough to be a fight, just hard enough to think about it). Then again, im a pretty well known person on campus so people don't care what i do and pretty much side with me. Hackers will lose, Legits will win. Endgame. -- 04:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S: If you TL;DR me ill hit you in the gut too. Hackers have no skill. Hackers have no life. Sad people who can't even aim their gun unless their computer does it for them --> But what was the point of this persuasive paragraph. =3 }} 22:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) XD I'll take that as a compliment. MODification You have officially been "modified" by yours truly. Please do not abuse your new powers. ..Unless they involve Hunter. No one reads them? What about my blogs? Case closed. -- 01:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) idk--WingZeroKai 02:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Check your history, Zero wrote it, and i do believe you may now find your name on . Enjoy your new powers =) -- 02:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Right now, I'm hating Elite Mods again. But..I wonder their KD would be without hacks.. If they had to play for their lives, they wouldn't last so long.. SRRY!!! ♥☺♥ I didnt know u were editing it... how was i supposed to know? 03:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) yea somehow they need to make it so you cant edit when some1's editing about the accolades, it's usually a video that has been edited as a screenshot. Supersta 04:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It's actually not that hard. >-> Unless you lag like fraps, you should always be able to click print-screen in time. Like if you know you're about to get a good accolade (like a fantastic), I normally get ready to click it while i'm still on "Multi-Kill" Speaking of fraps, you should try recording them if the above method doesn't work (takes luck to record an accolade) and then just take the screenshot from there. I really..don't know.. But he's lucky as hell, I'll give him that. }} 19:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm not lucky... at the time of the lucky 2/3/4000 edits... there was a LOT of work to do :P and don't hate me cause i'm awesome-- 00:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving?! I...tried. Earlier. The announcement thing isn't working, so I'm assuming either Hunter broke it or the system is just down. ..that doesn't explain why it's working on OTHER Wikias. it doesnt specifally say 2x black HiSec case... it says increased chance. 01:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) oh i didnt look there o.O GEEZ :P I SAID SORRY I got the AK =D And somehow managed to get ONE hazard case. (4K + my leftover 2K gives me a grand total of 6K left) But WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE BUYING THE M4A1. And I didn't use any NX at all other than that; I barely get any =P Well, what you have requested is a great feature, however, it is not in my power and ability to do so. I have little experience with programming. The person you should talk to is H Fern. He has done a lot for this wiki, edits and templates. You should talk to him about the feedback feature. I hope that helps.--WingZeroKai 04:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) One: SeaCrane left the wiki because of me. o-o Two: I have no idea how. Re There used ot be a way to do this; Problem Reports. There used to be a little button at the bottom of every page saying "Report a problem with this page", it was, however, taken out by Wikia when they removed monaco. They even deleted the help page for it, see w:c:help:Help:ProblemReports. As for the signature, let me know what you have in mind. Please note that text must still be in-line and that animated gif's are not allowed in sigs. - 22:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* IT'S SO DIFFERENTTTTT!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! I can't even figure out how to post a picture D: Seriously, can you tell me how to upload stuff now? SeaCrane_1 15:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hard to decide. I think that.. The one zoomed in is the most important. But I also like: 3, 4, 8, 9, and 11 more than the others. (by order on my talk page) HELLO!!! just wanted to throw this out there. the m4a1 and ak-74u are AWSOME gp guns. when i buy a gp gun, half the time its the m4a1 or ak-74u.